Forked Path
by Miss Shad
Summary: Sometimes the biggest change can hinge on the simple words of another.  Written for WTF Holic Fest on LiveJournal.


All xxxHolic characters and plot elements © CLAMP

* * *

**FORKED PATH**

Watanuki had made his decision.

Doumeki didn't know what said decision was, but something seemed very amiss about it. He could feel it in his bones. He made his way to the shop's storage room in great haste. There he saw Watanuki standing silently in the middle of the room, holding one of Yuko's luxurious kimonos.

"Doumeki…" Watanuki began, his back turned to the archer.

"What?" said Doumeki.

Watanuki draped the kimono over himself, then turned to face Doumeki. "I'm taking ownership of the shop. Yuko said she was going to grant my wish, but…my ability to see spirits hasn't left me. I'll use that power to run the shop and grant the wishes of all kinds of people…and those that aren't people. I'll preserve the shop. And I will always be waiting…until I can see Yuko again."

Doumeki was quiet for a moment, trying to take this all in. "So you're going to run the shop and go to school at the same time?"

"I won't go to school," said Watanuki.

Doumeki's eyes widened.

"Or to be more accurate, I can't," continued Watanuki.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Doumeki.

"It's the price I'm paying. I've decided that I'll always wait. That's why I can't leave the shop, and why I won't age."

"By that, you mean you won't die," said Doumeki.

Watanuki sighed. "There's no living thing that doesn't die. No matter how much we wish…people die. And so I'll die too someday. Don't doubt it. But until then…until I see Yuko again…I will always be waiting here in the shop."

Watanuki walked past the archer, heading for the back porch.

Doumeki's heart was filled with pity for a moment, but it swiftly turned to anger at Watanuki's decision. What was this going to accomplish? Doumeki could restrain his displeasure no longer, and grabbed Watanuki's arm as he passed him, holding him back.

"No," he said firmly.

Watanuki looked over his shoulder at Doumeki. "What's your problem?"

"Don't do this."

Watanuki glared. "You don't think I should wait for her, do you?"

"Absolutely not."

Watanuki furiously wrenched his arm out of Doumeki's grasp. "Who do you think you are? This is _my_ decision, not yours!"

Doumeki's brow furrowed. "It's a foolish decision. She's not coming back."

"Oh really? She told me herself that dreams can come true if you wish hard enough, and my dream is to see her again!"

"I'm not saying she was wrong," said Doumeki, remaining adamant and straight-faced. "Dreams can come true. But sometimes…you still have to wake up."

These words were the last straw for Watanuki. "Listen! You think you can just stand here and criticize what I decide to do with my life?"

"I can if you're throwing it away like this!"

"I'M **NOT** THROWING IT AWAY, YOU IDIOT! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT SHE MEANT TO ME!" Panting heavily in wrath, Watanuki turned away from Doumeki and leaned against the wall, trying to get his breath.

"She was like a mother to me, Doumeki," Watanuki said quietly. "I lost my real mother years ago…not only that, but I don't remember hardly anything about her…" Tears fell from his eyes. "But at least I can always remember Yuko…before she died, she said I was very dear to her, and…she's dear to me."

"I was going to say the same thing about you," said Doumeki.

Shocked, Watanuki timidly looked over his shoulder at Doumeki, whose impassive eyes had a glimmer of great concern in them.

Doumeki had always been a man of few words, but often those words could have great gravity. This was one such instance. At that moment Watanuki could understand the archer's reaction…he was important to Doumeki, therefore _Doumeki didn't want him to suffer._

Watanuki knew how badly he wanted to see Yuko again, how much his heart ached for just one last goodbye. But was it worth it to suffer, and let Doumeki stand back and watch him suffer? And was it true that he must wake up from his dream?

With resignation, Watanuki took the kimono off and laid it aside, then walked towards the entrance of the storage room. He looked behind to see Doumeki still standing there, watching him with disbelief.

"Well," he said blankly, "are you coming with me or not?"

A faint smile of relief crossed Doumeki's face, and he walked out with Watanuki, neither of them looking back.


End file.
